


Dirty Little Thoughs

by DetroitBecomeGavin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, dildo, gavin is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetroitBecomeGavin/pseuds/DetroitBecomeGavin
Summary: Gavin isn't a man you would like to deal with a lot... or getting in touch with, in general. He is neither popular nor does he reveal much about himself, but there is one thing everyone knows: He HATES androids. The Rk800 model “Connor” in particular is a thorn in his side. But no one knows that there is a desire behind the hatred ... not even Gavin himself.Until one day he wakes up with a boner in the morning and questions his opinion about Connor while jerking off the thoughts he never had before.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Dirty Little Thoughs

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any male x male ships with Gavin you would like me to write. :)  
> I would like to take some requests.

When Gavin went up the stairs to his apartment, his mood was pretty bad. Somehow, the reason for this was everything. His colleagues, Fowler, but especially the coffee machine and Connor, this damn Android.

He hadn't liked the Rk800 since their first encounter. No, Connor posed an uncertain danger. He was perfect, knew everything better, was able to analyze evidence himself, and so much more a person couldn't. Much more than Gavin.

Therefore, the 36-year-old showed him how much he hated this machine from day one. He would've shot him if Anderson hadn't intervened, he could have prevented everything... he could have stopped the damn revolution.

Annoyed, he shot his shoes down the hall and went into his small kitchen to take out yesterday's food and drink a cold beer. He briefly warmed the noodles with sauce in the microwave and sat down to watch any series on Netflix after. 

Since the revolution was successful, androids had basic rights, just like humans ... and Connor was allowed to continue working in the DPD. That meant Gavin had to face the artificial eyes every day. Getting reminded that Connor had beat his ass in the evidence room like it is the easiest thing in the world...

He would have simply forgotten and suppressed it if his colleagues hadn't found out. Gavin, the arrogant detective who behaves like the biggest asshole, was simply defeated by Connor and everyone in the DPD knew the video that was taken by the security camera. Of course, nobody said it in Gavin's face, that would be stupid, but the 36-year-old heard them talking behind his back, laughing at him.

"Fucking machine ... fucking Anderson ..." he grumbled as he stuffed his food in without any real appetite and washed it down with enough beer.

When he choked down the last bite of his now-cold noodles, he turned off the television and brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Yawning, he stretched and individual bones cracked. He was tired and just wanted to sleep, had bearly sleep during the week, and now had to get it back in two nights so he wouldn't pass out at work. Of course, he didn't waste time, went to his bedroom, stripped down to his boxer, and lay down in his bed. He put his cell phone on the pad to charge and closed his eyes.

Gavin never had trouble falling asleep. He lay down, closed his eyes, and slept. This ability was the result of little time to sleep and practice, but Gavin couldn't complain about it either and fell asleep shortly after lying down.  
***  
The first thing he noticed after waking up was the heat in his body. He was so warm and freed himself from his blanket before sitting up. Then he noticed the mighty excitement in his boxer and fell back on his pillow, groaning. What had he dreamed of? He couldn't remember. He reached for his cell phone and started looking for some pics he could jerk off to.

He hadn't gotten off long enough and his body just needed it. Needs that Connor would never have ... right? Did Connor get excited sometimes? Did Connor have people he found attractive? Did Connor have a cock?

Gavin shivered at the picture of Connor in tight boxers, his hard and big cock stood out perfectly from the tight material and the Android looked at Gavin with his dark and mysterious eyes.

Fuck.

Gavin jumped up and went back to the kitchen, needing a beer now. The clock on his fridge showed 3:00 AM, it was getting light outside. With a hiss, the beer opened and he took a long sip out of the cold bottle.

His dick was hard and pressed painfully against his boxers and without thinking, Gavin put a hand on his erect shaft. He gasped and massaged himself slowly. Again, the picture of Connor flashed in front of him. This time without a boxer but with his long cock, which he slowly massages with his hand. The 36-year-old bit his lower lip.

Nobody could hear his thoughts, right? Nobody was here in the apartment, so it didn't matter what nasty things Gavin thought of. So he didn't force himself thinking of something different but more about hat would it be like to have Connor's cock in his mouth. How would it taste when he came? Gavin put the beer down and moaned excitedly as he gripped his member harder.

Would Connor be dominant? He had shown Gavin that he was stronger than the human and a hot tingle ran through the man's body when he imagined what Connor could do to him. If he made the android angry again maybe Connor would show him who is boss once more. Connor could grab him by the collar of his T-shirt, push him down and slide his Robo-Cock into the Detectives mouth without Gavin being able to prevent it.

_"Well, detective? Still such a big mouth?"_

A groan left Gavin, his eyes were closed. He was no longer standing in his kitchen but was pushed against the wall by the Rk800, brown eyes met gray ones. Connor's hand was around the human's neck, squeezing lightly to show who had the upper hand but didn't cut off the air.

_"You're like an asshole, Gavin. No use except for talking shit and fucking,” Connor said while massaging Gavin's ass. "Time to show the whole DPD what a nasty bitch you are."_

Gavin went to bed. He swallowed while taking off his boxers.

_Connor grabbed his hair and dragged Gavin behind him. The detective almost stumbled and found himself bending over his desk. Whimpering, he tried to run away, but Connor only slapped his butt. He was bright red and hid his face._

_"Do you see your colleagues, detective? They all see you as the slut you are. Even Fowler is watching you, ” the Android whispered in his ear and pulled his pants and boxers down._

Gavin sat down on his bed and laid on his back. His fingers ran over the insides of his thighs down to his member, in his imagination Connors fingers that touched him like that.

_Connor grinned and Gavin noticed how his coworkers were gathering around him, watching intently how Connor dominated the bratty man. The Rk800 inserted his fingers into Reed, moved them inside him._

_"You fucked yourself, didn't you? I can feel that~… ”the Android whispered in the detective's ear, who groaned and nodded._

_Gavin had fingered himself so many times, had a dildo or vibrator in his ass, worn plugs at work, and let vibrator eggs fuck him while he was sitting on the sofa at home. He was a slut, needed sex and his best orgasms were with something in his ass._

_"You bitch. Did you hear it guys? The detective likes it up the ass! Such a whore~ "_

Gavin got up quickly and opened his closet, taking out a box and went to bed with it. He grabbed lube which was laying in his nightstand and when he opened the box, his many sex toys caught his eye. Dildos, vibrators, plugs, handcuffs, and even underpants with an integrated dildo were found in it. Gavin took a long dildo, imagined that this was the length of Connor's cock. He put the dildo down and his dirty thoughts continued.

_Connor pulled his fingers out of Gavin, who whimpered and pleaded because of this emptiness._

_"Connor, please!"_

_"You hear that? He's begging to be fucked… ”he said and sat down on Gavin's desk chair, his coworkers grinning wide._

_Gavin understood immediately and climbed into Connor's lap, grabbing Connor's dick with his hand and let himself sink onto it, while all eyes were on him in the DPD, watching what a whore Gavin was and how he had begged for Connor's cock._

At the same time, Gavin sits down onto the dildo as he groaned against his fist. It felt so good and he was slowly moving his hips, thinking about how he would ride Connor so the android would be satisfied with him. He was getting faster and faster and when he hit his prostate he saw stars.

"Connor!" He moaned and his movements became even faster.

He imagined hands touching him everywhere as he rode Connor, touching his butt, saying nasty things. The excitement went through him and he came on his chest while moaning loudly.

During his orgasm he froze and bit his lower lip so hard that he wouldn't wake up the neighbors by accident. Then he feels once again that he was riding a dildo and not Connor. While Connor would've gone on pounding into Gavin to get his orgasm and pump Gavin full of synthetic android sperm, the dildo simply rested deep in Gavin.

The 36-year-old detective liked the feeling of having something in him, especially in public, where no one knew what a slut he was and that he was carrying a plug or vibrator deep inside of him. The thought of someone finding out about this turns him on to the max.

When he calmed down from his hight, he just lay on his back, the dildo still inside. He looked at the ceiling and Connor came back to his mind. He was to calm to be angry with himself right now, but the fact that he gets off while thinking of being fucked by Connor made him blush.

He would've to rethink whether the picture he had on the androids matched his feelings.


End file.
